


Calling/Breathless

by h_itoshi



Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [14]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: AU, M/M, Phone Sex, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Hikaru smiles as he types on his phone, knowing he's getting on Yuto's nerves when he's drunk but that's what's fun about it. In a way, it's mean, because Yuto's working hard on the other side of the world right now while Hikaru just lets his normal adult behaviour out the window because he wants Yuto to talk to him.Prompt: Distance
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Calling/Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> WIP week! I started this years ago for my then very close friend who really liked this pair, but I could never really seem to finish it because ugh dirty talk I hate writing dirty talk. But, surprise, here it is! So hey Kat if you ever find this it is still for you, just so you know!
> 
> The title is an itunes title but I couldn't help myself here either, so good

_You can't lose your phone, come on, are you retarded?_

Hikaru bites his lip against the smile tugging at his muscles, imagining Yuto's angry frown writing the message.

He sips his drink before unlocking his phone to reply, promptly ignoring a woman clearly about to say hi to him. He doesn't care much if she's offended, he's a bit drunk and values talking to Yuto much more than pretty strangers who only want to brag about meeting him anyway.

_I didn't really lose it though? Don't be mad~_

He smiles as he types, knowing he's getting on Yuto's nerves when he's drunk but that's what's fun about it. In a way, it's mean, because Yuto's working hard on the other side of the world right now while Hikaru just lets his normal adult behaviour out the window because he wants Yuto to talk to him. Usually, Hikaru's a professional, never disturbs Yuto while he's working, but it's been days since they even spoke on the phone and Hikaru started fishing for attention after his first glass of champagne a few hours ago.

_I'm not mad. You know what it's worth though, don't joke about losing it._

Yuto reprimands him, and Hikaru rolls his eyes. He thought he'd lost his phone for a moment, but found it in the wrong pocket, and when he told Yuto he got yelled at. He knows what his phone is worth, of course he does. He's got contact information to actors, models and half his agency, private pictures that fans would pay tons of money to get their hands on, emails and his own schedule. But there's also Yuto's suggestive pictures that he gets off to at night, long dirty conversations that could sell as porn, and Hikaru knows they'd both be ruined if that was found by someone else.

_Aww. Don't worry, I deleted your sexy pictures. Can I have a new one? <3_

He tries, and he knows Yuto's just getting more annoyed with him, but that's what he wants. It's a lie anyway, he's kept every single picture Yuto ever sent to him, dorky or casually sexy or dirty as hell. Even if they're mostly selfies, Yuto looks so attractive in all of them that Hikaru doesn't even know what to do with himself, kind of wants to rip his clothes open and rub the screen against his skin even if that's just ridiculous.

Yuto's a famous fashion photographer, and Hikaru met him roughly a year ago when they literally bumped into each other in the lobby of a magazine office. Hikaru was distracted by his phone and walked straight into Yuto waiting for the elevator, making him spill coffee over his camera bag and Hikaru tried desperately to apologize while Yuto freaked out. He got shoved a bag and a take-away coffee as Yuto hurried to wipe the stains off the case with his expensive looking scarf, then ripped the zipper open to inspect that nothing had leaked through.

Hikaru watched anxiously until Yuto settled nothing had been damaged, and carefully handed Yuto his things back, feeling even more embarrassed when Yuto's features relaxed from panic and he realized the man was as stunning as he was tall.

“I could buy you a new hazelnut cappucino to apologize?” He suggested sheepishly, and Yuto frowned, wondering how he knew that was the type he liked and Hikaru just said he always drank the same. He'd recognize the scent anywhere.

Yuto seemed to really look at him then, taking in his features for a few long seconds, before a tiny smile found his lips. “Yeah. I'd like that.”

The elevator made a soft pling to announce its prescence, and Yuto handed Hikaru a business card before disappearing inside with a swoosh of expensive plaid scarf.

They met for coffee a couple days later, and when Yuto realized Hikaru was an idol they found lots of things to talk about, eventually ending up at photoshoots. Hikaru found himself mesmerized by Yuto's passion as he started to talk about photography, felt like he could watch him do it for hours and he didn't understand a third of it. Hikaru fell in love right there at a crowded Starbucks in late November, so badly he couldn't even wait until he got home after the first date until he was asking for another.

They met a few more times, much shorter meetings since they both had packed schedules, and Hikaru learned Yuto was wanted all over the world and it made him so jealous of all the travelling he got to do.

Yuto invited him home, said he was too tired to go out but Hikaru could come over if he liked. They kissed that night, Hikaru couldn't keep himself when Yuto smiled at something Hikaru said as he did the dishes while Hikaru stood leaning against the counter with a glass of wine to keep him company, Yuto's knit shirt sleeves rolled up and expression so soft and genuine.

He just put the glass down and stepped closer, turned Yuto's head towards him with a finger under his chin and placed the softest kiss on his lips. He was intending to pull back and look for a reaction, but Yuto's lips were so soft he forgot, and when Yuto started to kiss back the need for it disappeared.

_Maybe tonight, if you behave._

His phone buzzes with, and Hikaru grins, wondering how many hours is left until Yuto's “tonight”. Probably too many.

_I'm always a good boy, am I not~?_

He types back even though he knows Yuto didn't mean it in a sexual way.

He sighs and sips his drink, considering if it's too early to go home when it's not even midnight yet. He usually enjoys parties, likes feeling pretty, talking to new people and drinking moderately, but tonight is just one of those nights where he wants to get completely trashed because he misses Yuto so much his skin is itching and heart hurting.

Yuto got a three months long job in Paris, and Hikaru thought it didn't sound too bad, three months would pass quickly. Except it's been 7 weeks and he's going crazy with longing, wants to hold Yuto close at night, kiss him, watch him smile and be able to talk to him whenever he wants without any stupid time zones. He doesn't even have enough time off to make it worth travelling, but he's seriously starting to consider using his three unscheduled dates this month to just do a day's worth trip to Paris. It'd be enough to let Yuto take him out to eat, see the most important sights and have enough sex and cuddles to last him for another few weeks.

_No you're not. I've gotta get back to work now, try not to cheat on me please?_

Hikaru rolls his eyes at the comment, but mostly because of the sinking feeling in his chest. He knows Yuto has to work, but it's always disappointing when Yuto says he can't talk right now, when Hikaru has all the time in the world and Yuto doesn't.

_The only one I want to touch me is you_

He sighs and slips his phone into his pocket, deciding to at least try and have fun until midnight.

In the end, Hikaru meets an actress he co-starred in one of his first dramas with, and they talk until it's almost one in the morning and Hikaru decides he can finally go home.

Sometimes, he wonders if Yuto senses when he's alone, considering he gets a reply to his last message when he's in the taxi halfway home.

_I would touch you so good if I was there_

Hikaru's body reacts so fast he's barely registered the words before his skin is heating up, a jolt of arousal ripping through him and he draws a shaky breath before letting his fingers touch the keyboard again.

_What would you do to me?_

He licks his lips and then turns to look out the tinted window, anxious for Yuto to reply instantly as much as he hopes he doesn't because he can already feel his cock swelling in his pants and he doesn't want to leave the car with an erection.

It takes a while, and Hikaru tries not to think that maybe Yuto's writing a lot because he's probably just busy, but he still shivers with excitement as his phone buzzes with a notification.

_I'd stand behind you, wrap arms around you and breathe in your scent. I'd grab the collar of your jacket and help you pull it down your arms, leaving-_

“And we're here Sir,” the taxi driver says cheerfully and Hikaru jumps, probably visibly before remembering where he is, taking his wallet out to pay.

He almost runs to the elevator, hand holding his phone trembling the slightest as he opens the text to keep reading.

_\- leaving it on the floor as I'd reach up to undo your tie. I might tie your hands with it instead considering how difficult you've been today._

The text makes him smile, because he doesn't know how else to react to the heat prickling in his veins while waiting for the elevator to take him up.

He bites his lip and thinks about Yuto actually doing it, undressing him and tying his hands together, and he kind of wants to shove his hand in his pants immediately.

But he's an adult and there might be cameras in the elevator, so he holds himself together, thinking about what to write back. But he looks at the time, and thinks that if Yuto has time to write like this, he can't be insanely busy right this instant.

So he unlocks his apartment door, steps inside and firmly locks it behind him, then presses call.

He's hard in his pants just imagining Yuto's voice, and he can't even be bothered to take off his shoes or his suit jacket as the signals pass, feeling so long that each one could be a year.

Finally, there's the familiar microsecond click on the other end, and Hikaru smiles before Yuto even speaks.

“Hey,” is spoken into his ear, and Hikaru shivers because Yuto's voice is low and beautiful and everything he wanted to hear.

“Hey,” Hikaru breathes into the phone, completely unashamed of the fact that he sounds like a wanton phone sex slut.

“I have like six minutes, I'm not even joking,” Yuto says, tone warning but that's just hot, and Hikaru can hear background noise like he's moving.

“You can get me off in six minutes, can't you?” Hikaru asks, unapologetically fumbling with his belt to get it open.

“ _You,_ ”Yuto groans into the phone and even though it's not really a sexual sound, that's all Hikaru hears and it's _hot._ “You will be the death of me, I swear.”

Hikaru just moans pointedly into the quiet air of his hallway as he gets a hand into his underwear finally, and he hears Yuto curse under his breath, then the sound of a door slamming.

“Do you miss me that much?” Yuto asks, and he sounds a little breathy too, a little echo-y, and Hikaru figures he managed to lock himself somewhere.

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Hikaru groans, all the longing he feels coming out in his voice as he squeezes himself tight, then starts stroking slowly, like Yuto usually does. “If you don't come home soon I'll have to come see you. We can drink wine and see the Mona Lisa and fuck with an Eiffel Tower view in the background.”

“I do see the Eiffel Tower from my apartment,” Yuto says, voice low and promising, and Hikaru can feel it deep inside. “You'd look so good in my bed waiting for me to come home. What a picture.”

“Mmm,” Hikaru agrees, mostly a moan as his fingertip spreads the precome over the tip of his erection, imagining messing up Yuto's crisp sheets with body fluids and friction.

“I miss you so fucking much,” Yuto says, the intensity of his words tugging at Hikaru's heart and spiking his arousal. “I miss touching you. I hope you're doing it good.”

“Like you would,” Hikaru promises, swallowing to try and steady his breath, but he can't seem to keep it under control anymore.

Yuto's responding noise is a groan, and the heat is pooling so hot in Hikaru's stomach he feels like he's on fire. “Are you close?”

“Yeah,” Hikaru admits shamelessly, Yuto's voice enough to get him all the way over the edge, as proved several times before.

“I wish I could touch you myself,” Yuto says, and the words seem to vibrate over Hikaru's skin because fuck he's so tired of his own touch. “Will you come for me?”

“I love you,” Hikaru says, not entirely in control of his words because his brain is short circuiting as his hand speeds up, and his hips roll forward uncontrollably as the pleasure rushes through his body and he comes in his pants.

He doesn't know what kind of noise he makes, but when he comes down to Earth again, he's panting into the phone and he feels so sated and yet not at all.

“I love you too,” Yuto says softly on the other end, and Hikaru's heart heats up again. “And it's been like seven minutes and I am so not in a state to go back out to the shoot.”

“Aww,” Hikaru sighs, not feeling very sorry for Yuto at all. “Think I can talk you there in like a minute?”

“I've gotta _go_ ,” Yuto says, very pointedly, but Hikaru hears the little hitch of breath. “I'll call you when I get home. Hope you don't mind if I wake you up.”

“Never,” Hikaru says, smiling, and Yuto says goodbye and hangs up.

Hikaru draws a long, shaky breath and leans down to start untying his shoes.

As long as Yuto has time to talk, he can call him whenever he wants.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write half of the Love February prompts, which means four each week. And I decided that it was a good time to try out stuff I've been meaning to write but never did, so please allow me to rename it my personal Rarepair February. If you like something, please let me know and maybe I could expand on that pair lol


End file.
